


Crystals of Illusio

by Ae_Gardenia



Category: Pokemon + Nobunaga no Yabou | Pokemon Conquest, Samurai Warriors
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, F/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ae_Gardenia/pseuds/Ae_Gardenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''When brave warriors or Warlords die honourably in battles, protecting the ones they love, their souls turn into crystals that adorn this kingdom with their wisdom and beauty.'' Kanetsugu could not have known then, that his teacher's words could ever come to really hold such a meaning... T for Character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystals of Illusio

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! So, this was pretty much the first-ever Pokemon Conquest/Samurai Warriors fanfiction I've written. I've already posted it on FFnet a long while ago, but I just now thought of posting it here too. It's not as bad as I was afraid it would be...   
> I've proof-read it a gazillion times and fixed/changed some stuff compared to the FFnet version, so hopefully it will be a little better now:3
> 
> Also, I keep referring to Aya as 'Ice mage'/'Ice witch' for Pokemon Conquest. I don't know why. I guess she kind of gives off that aura or something XD
> 
> I don't have anything else to add, I think... only, for extra tears towards the end, I recommend you read while listening to SW4's OST 'Thin Ice'. 
> 
> Enjoy!~

''Kanetsugu, are you aware of myths ancient to our Kingdom?''

The prominent young warrior turned to look at his mentor and teacher, Aya.

''Pardon me, my Lady, but I do not recall being told any of those myths, at least not recently... I do remember my mother narrating some of them to me, but I was too young back then...'' he trailed off, lifting his eyes to the sky.

Aya nodded her head slightly, aknowledging what had just been spoken. ''Very well then, shall I repeat a myth for you? It's the myth of the crystals.''

Kanetsugu did not as much as even think to refuse. ''But of course.'' he said, following his mentor's action as she sat down on the grass, with slow and graceful movements. There were a few moments of silence, and Kanetsugu found himself eagerly waiting for her to start.

''Look all around you, Kanetsugu. What do you see?'' she finally asked.

The man turned, slightly confused and wondering what she could have meant. He scanned the scenery around them. Soon, he figured she must have been referring to the crystalls, scattered all around them -much alike throughout the whole Kingdom- in every size or colour. They were, in a way, Illusio's trademark symbol.

''I see the crystals.'' he reasoned, however he kept a thought at the back of his head, that the answer to one of Aya's questions could not be such an obvious thing.

He was half-right, at least. ''Yes, that's a reasonable way to put it. But do you actually know what the crystals are?''

''They're the physical manifestation of Psychic energy. That's why, above all, Psychic-type Pokemon thrive in Illusio.'' Kanetsugu felt a small amount of pride swelling inside of him, for knowing the detailed answer in this question -or at least, what he believed to be the answer.

Aya let out a small chuckle. ''And that's, dear Kanetsugu, where you're mistaken.''

A confused expression crossed Kanetsugu's face. ''I do not understand, Lady Aya...''

''You see,'' Aya went on to explain ''the crystals, according to the myth, are souls. Souls of those who perished in battle, fighting to their last breath, their last ounce of blood, and dying an honourable death, in order to protect the ones they held dear to their hearts. Their souls, the myth goes, turned into those crystals, so they would be able to watch over us even from the other side of this world. The Psychic energy is the gift their sacrifice provided us. The gift to live. They fell on the battlefield, so we could live on and prosper in our lands.''

Heavy silence plucked the air as the Ice witch finished narrating. Kanetsugu's eyes glared over to the distance, pondering and running the tale over his mind. Finally, he found the courage he needed to ask.

''Do you... believe in this myth, my Lady?''

A soft chuckle left the woman's lips. ''Well, of course I do. Do you not?''

The redirection of his question took him by surprise and he nibbled on his lower lip thoughtfully. It was, of course, like her to do this in such a discussion. But was there a correct answer? Or was he welcome to state his true opinion?

He decided that maybe, it was worth risking, because maybe she'd meant for him to give a different answer, maybe she was testing him.

''I... do not think it's true.'' he sputtered out reluctantly. Last thing he wanted was to insult or anger her.

Aya, however, did not make the slightest inquiry to correct or scold him. ''I accept that.'' was all that she calmly said.

Again, silence...

''Sometimes they talk to us, you know.''

Kanetsugu jolted abruptly out of his thoughts. ''What?'' he asked in bewilderment, not sure to what or who she was referring.

''The warriors' spirits. They speak to people and Pokemon.'' she raised her hand to stop him as he opened his mouth to protest. ''Not in a language understandable by our minds. Inside of our hearts. You can feel their love for us. The reason why they spilled their blood and abandoned life... it speaks like a language to one's soul.''

Kanetsugu found it pointless to disagree at this point. ''Yes, my Lady.'' He whispered, nodding.

None of them spoke any further, and so Kanetsugu had enough time to think of what had been said.

Honestly, this was maybe the first time in his life as Aya's apprentice, that he had disagreed with her in something. Usually he either accepted anything she'd say as a law of sorts, or he'd agree, whether what he said was close to his opinion or not...

This time was different though. He didn't even know why... maybe the idea of the crystals being inhabited by deceased spirits seemed impossible to him... he couldn't really be sure. All he knew was that his heart screamed 'no'...

He decided that overthinking it would do no good, and that maybe Aya had just wanted to confuse him, so he abandoned the thinking process and instead turned to watch over Kirlia and Cubchoo, that were happily playing a tag game of sorts, a short distance across from where their trainers sat.

After what could be described as a long while, Aya spoke. ''Shall we head back to the castle? Kenshin will be looking for the both of us, I believe.'' she stated -and there was a strange melancholy present in her voice.

Without any hesitation, Kanetsugu stood up and bowed his head to her. ''Yes, Lady Aya. I believe that's a wise thing to do.''

After calling for their Pokemon, the two warriors wordlessly took the long way back to Illusio's castle...

~*~

The silence of the night was shattered into a million pieces by the shrieking, piercing sound of the alarm bells being rung by the night guards.

''Attack! We're under attack!''

Kanetsugu found himself jumping off of his futon and dressing in his battle armor before his senses were even fully awake. Making sure his weapons were within reach and that his Kadabra and Gardevoir were by his side, he headed to the main hall, ready to face the enemy. On his way there, his ears picked up bits and pieces of panicked conversations that helped him build the general picture of what was going on.

''Who's attacking?''

''Lord Kotaro of Yaksha!''

''Why would he do that?!''

''We do not know why! He just attacked out of nowhere!''

''It seems that he may be acting on Nobunaga's orders!''

The strongest warriors of Illusio gathered in the castle's main hall in mere minutes, all clad in battlewear, ready to defend their kingdom to death. Kotaro's attack had taken them all by surprise -the Dark Ninja lord truly living up to his name- and Illusio's army was already counting multiple casualties in both humans and Pomemon. Panic had ensued, spreading like Viperia's poison gases in the air, as the attackers struck with all their might, and the defenders struggled to reform their lines...

''Do not lose courage!'' every single head turned towards the imposing voice as Kenshin strode into the hall, followed by his Gallade, that was already firing Psycho Cuts towards the enemy. Aya was also in tow, her Froslass and Beartic already leading the battle in the center of the large room.

A united battle cry left the throat of every man and woman of the Psychic-type kingdom as, encouraged by the prescence of their leaders, they charged into battle, fiercer and angrier than before. Their kingdom was under attack, and they had to protect it. No one would take it away from them in such a sneaky manner, not even the Dark Ninja of Yaksha. Kanetsugu himself wasted no time, and leapt inside the chaos, sword and charms in hand, spreading chaos amidst the enemy.

Aya's voice was echoing through the battlefield as she stood there, amidst the mayhem, staff raised and glowing, healing the wounded and supporting the weaker ones.

''Do not back down! We will emerge victorious!''

Kanetsugu let a small smile lift the corners of his lips. That was what he fought for. For his great leaders, for Kenshin and Aya, for his homeland, for his fellow warriors... No one would stop him from protecting all of these.

''Let's do it, Kadabra!'' He called out to his faithful Pokemon, and once again charged amidst the battle, his sword fearlessly slashing through the enemy lines...

Absorbed by the adrenaline of the battle, he paid little close to no attention to his surroundings. And so, when he saw the stray Night Daze barrage heading his way, it was too late...

''Kadabra!'' he called out, and heard his companion cry a response and rushing to shield him with a Psychic barried, but even then he knew that the Pokemon would not make it in time. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the deadly impact...

It never came.

''Look out!''

That was all he heard, as he turned to see Aya standing between him and the attack, blocking it with an energy barrier generated by her staff and trying to absorb it with the aforementioned item... Kanetsugu's every cell screamed for him to do something, anything, to help, but all he could do was stare in shock, as the woman stood between him and death. How had she even got there in such a short amount of time, he could not tell... It was as if she had just materialised in front of him -which was a very likely explanation, seeing her powers were not limited only by healing.

But now it was no time to think of this. Aya's hands begun to shake visibly, as it became obvious that she wasn't able to keep up the defense for much longer. Even for a Warlord as strong as her, there were only so many things she could do on her own, without the assistance of her Pokemon.

Eventually, to the horror of everyone watching the scene amidst the raging battle, the female Warlord's powers ran dry. The staff snapped in too and fell from her hand...

And the attack hit her in full force, exploding and filling the room with blinding white light...

-

After the light of the explosion slowly faded, Kanetsugu needed a few seconds to re-adjust his sight. After blinking a few times, he was finally able to open his eyes and look around.

He wish he hadn't done so.

In front of him stood Aya, looking at him with this gentle expression that characterized her. At first, everything seemed normal, and Kanetsugu was ready to bow before her and thank her for saving him... but then he saw the dark, rapidly-spreading red splotch over Aya's chest.

The man jolted in shock.

''Lady Aya!''

From the on, it felt as if everything was happening in slow motion -he managed to lurch forward and catch her just as she fell lifelessly towards the floor. At the same time, Kenshin's voice ripped through the air.

''Sister!''

Kanetsugu could swear that Kenshin's voice had never been filled with so much emotion before, always being flat and collected, even cold, one could say.

But that was not the case now. If Kanetsugu had heard a heartbreaking cry before, this was certainly one. Kenshin being worried or scared enough to show any form of emotion was unsettling enough on its own. It meant things were very serious...

But after all, Kanetsugu barely became aware of Kenshin rushing towards the place where he was kneeling -he did not care to pay any more attention. Neither did he fully register that all the battle had ceased and everyone was looking towards him too.

No, not him. Him and Aya, who lay motionless in his arms, hands limp to the sides of her body as blood was rapidly seeping out of the wound in her chest, alike a terrible crimson river.

He only was aware of her. Of his teacher, of his trainer, of his mentor... 

...that had thrown away her own life to save him.

Yet, she was still able to look at him with a weak, frail smile etched on her abnormally pale face, making everything all the more real, all the more painful. Her hand moved and held his.

''Kanetsugu...'' she choked out.

He nodded in aknowledgement, fighting back tears and trying to keep his voice steady. ''Yes. I am right here my Lady. Don't worry now, everything will be fine... W-We'll heal you.'' as he spoke those words, his glance darted around the room, seeking any Pokemon with healing abilities, maybe an Audino... but there was none to be seen, and desperation filled every inch of his body.

There was no way of saving her.

She squeezed his hand as much as she could in her state, to get his attention. ''Listen... I am proud of you... Kanetsugu. You will... become...a great... Warlord...''.

He could back no longer, and openly burst into tears above her. 

''Why, my Lady? Why?! Why did you have to save me? Why did you have to go and kill yourself for me?'' he shouted out in pain, his mournful cries merging with those of Froslass and Beartic, grieving next to him for their fallen trainer. Kenshin was also standing a few paces away, his face twisted into a mask of pain and unwillingness, unwillingness about believing the scene that was unfolding in front of his eyes.

''... The crystals are... the souls of warriors... who perished... in battle... to protect those they... loved...'' Aya managed, but her voice eventually faded in her throat as her eyelids fluttered to a close, forever sealing her snowy blue eyes.

Kanetsugu was ready to scream at her not to dare die, because she couldn't leave him, she couldn't leave lord Kenshin, she couldn't leave Illusio, she couldn't, she couldn't, she couldn't...

But before he was able to do so, bright blue and white light flared in front of him, blinding him and, as if it was made out of something material, pushing him away from his mentor's limp, dead body... Everything went white and unearthly, and Kanetsugu was pretty sure that he had passed out for a short while.

When he woke up, desperately looking for her, all he could see where Aya's body used to be was a massive, pristine ice crystal, reaching up to the roof of Illusio's castle...

~*Fin*~

~*THE END*~

**Author's Note:**

> Um... what can I say.... I'm sorry? #lolnotreally
> 
> Yeah, I hope you'll forgive me XD But tragic relationships are the best lol~  
> Also, I don't know if it was a good choice having Kotaro attack Illusio. I mean, he did belong in Nobunaga's army, but... I don't know XD it's just that it feels off. But I needed someone to attack Illusio so yeah :3 
> 
> Oh, and to clarify: the second part (the one of Kotaro's attack) takes place a few years after the first one (thus Aya's Cunbchoo is now a Beartic, she also has her Froslass, Kanetsugu has his Kadabra and his Kirlia is now a Gardevoir). 
> 
> Eh... thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> Arashi~


End file.
